Koiran elämää
by tellie
Summary: Elämä Gotei 13:n riveissä on melkoista koiranelämää. Joinain päivinä enemmän kuin toisina. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Lähinnä crackia. Syytän kesätöitäni :D Syyttäkää tekin, älkää minua! Välillä nimittäin oli aika paljon aikaa istua kahvilla kun työtahdin määräsivät aika pitkälti koneet. Tuli luettua varmaan parin vuosikerran edestä Koiramme -lehteä, joka sitten otti ja tunki uniinkin, mistä seurauksena tämä ficci. 39 asteen kuume viimeisteli tuloksen.

**Warnings:** huumori on suunnilleen samalla tasolla kuin kymmenvuotiailla, mutta muuten... :P

**Word count (total): **n. 1780

**Disclaimer: **minen omista mitään

* * *

**Koiran elämää**

Kuten tavallista oli, Byakuya istui työpöytänsä ääressä. Tavallisesti hänen ryhtinsä oli suora, olemuksesta levollinen ja liikkeensä arvokkaita ja harkittuja. Tavallisesti hän istui kuin patsas, vain toisinaan maalaten harkitun piirron tai kaksi edessään olevalle paperille.

Päivä ei kuitenkaan ollut tavallinen päivä. Byakuya liikehti tuolillaan siinä määrin levottomana, että hänen luutnanttinsa, huomattavasti vähemmän rauhallinen punapää, alkoi luoda häneen pitkiä katseita.

Saamansa huomion vuoksi Byakua pakotti itsensä paikoilleen. Yksinkertaisesti miehen hänen asemassaan ei sopinut venkoilla tuolillaan kuin ikävystyneen oppilaan. Mutta oli niin vaikea pysyä paikoillaan! Olo oli käymässä suorastaan sietämättömäksi!

Kunnianarvoisa kapteeni vaihtoi painoa pakaralta toiselle mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Hän tiesi hyvin, että mikäli hänellä olisi lainkaan järkeä päässään, hän olisi jo kääntynyt neljännen divisioonan puoleen, mutta kun vaiva oli niin nöyryyttävä!

Byakuyan... _perä_ syyhysi hillittömästi.

Lopulta kärsimys pakotti kapteenin nöyrtymään.

* * *

"Ah, sinulla lienee kihomatoja. Niitä on nyt jostain syystä liikkeellä", aina yhtä hyväntuulinen Unohana sanoi, kun Byakuya oli onnistunut kakomaan lähes mahdottomat sanat suustaan.

Selvästi sanat otettiin vastaan mitä suurimmalla järkytyksellä, mikä sai Unohanan jatkamaan: "Älä huoli, ystävä hyvä! Ne eivät ole lainkaan vaarallisia ja niistä melko helppo hankkiutua eroon."

Byakua löysi taas puhekykynsä: "Mutta... Mutta..."

"Mutta kuinka _minulla_ voi olla matoja!" hän kiljahti. "Minä vietän kaikin puolin kunnollista elämää, ja voit uskoa, että pidän huolta siitä, etteivät palvelijamme laiskottele talon puhtaanapidossa!"

Unohana hymyili laajasti pelättyä hymyään, joka yhtä laajasti tunnettiin alahan-rauhoitua-tai-alan-rauhoitaa -ilmeenä. "Toisin kuin yleensä uskotaan, kihomatoja saadakseen ei tarvitse asua läävässä", hän selitti. "Pelkkä huono onni riittää, joskin huono käsihygienia altistaa tartunnalle."

Byakuya rauhoittui (ei ollut viisasta uhmata Unohanaa), mutta se ei estänyt häntä väittämästä vastaan: "Mutta minulla on hyvä käsihygienia! Oletko sinä varma?"

"No, voinhan minä katsoakin."

"E-ei tarvitse, luotan kyllä diagnoosiin. Kiitokset teille, Unohana-taicho."

"Ehkä sinulla sitten oli yksinkertaisesti huonoa onnea", Unohana jatkoi pitkittäen aihetta julmasti. "Kuten sanoin, kihomatoja on nyt liikkeellä. Akatemiassa on oikeastaan pienimuotoinen epidemia. Sen jäljittäminen on tuottanut luutnantti Kotetsulle melkoisesti harmaita hiuksia. Ehkä häntä auttaisi, mikäli vastaisit muutamiin kysymyksiin. Oletko viettänyt paljon aikaa kokelaiden kanssa? Tai akatemian tiloissa?"

Byakuya pudisti päätään. "En, en lainkaan. En ole tehnyt mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa tai tavannut ketään, jota en normaalisti tapaa."

"Oletko varma?" Unohana kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan kevyesti. "Voi tietysti olla, että joku läheisistäsi on saanut tartunnan Akatemiasta ja sinä olet saanut omasi häneltä... Mutta mahdollista on myös, että sinua ja Akatemian epidemiaa yhdistää taho, joka auttaisi meitä jäljittämään tartuntojen alkulähdettä. Osaatko sanoa, kenestä voisi olla kysymys?"

Byakuya pudisti päätään uudelleen. "Mutta mikäli mieleeni tulee jotain, otan yhteyttä. Tämä on mitä kiusallisinta. En toivoisi tätä pahimmalle vihamiehellenikään", hän vakuutti. Unohana uskoi.

Matokuuri alkoi, ja niin alkoi myös ankara puhdistus. Kuchikien kartanossa ei ollut yhtä ainoaa pintaa, joka olisi säästynyt raivoisalta pesulta ja puunaukselta. Niin raivoisaa oli siivous, että muutamat rohkeimmista palvelijoista alkoivat kyseenalaistaa klaanin virkaatekevän pään mielenterveyttä.

Lopulta madot olivat historiaa ja kutina helpotti. Byakuya ajatteli jo voivansa sysätä koko tapauksen henkilöhistoriaansa, vain hänelle itselleen avoimeen kategoriaan _vähemmän mieltä ylentävät yksityiskohdat, _mutta kohtalo oli päättänyt toisin.

* * *

Vain kaksi viikkoa kuurin loppumisen jälkeen Kuckikin klaanin kunnianarvoisa pää ja Gotei 13:n kapteeni löysi itsensä toimistostaan. Hän tunsi palavaa halua – ei, _tarvetta_ – kiemurrella tuolillaan, ja hän sai käyttää jokaisen murenen vuosisatojen karkaisemaa tahdonvoimansa terästä ollakseen paikoillaan. Paperitöistä ei tietenkään näissä olosuhteissa tullut mitään, niin keskittynyt shinigami oli omaan peräpäähänsä.

Kuka kumma Byakuya oli taas tartuttanut? Kotonaan hän oli pessyt käsiään neuroottisuutta lähenevällä huolellisuudella, sillä vaikka suvun palvelijat olivat parhaita parhaat, koskaan ei voinut olla liian varma.

Sentään se valoisa puoli tilanteessa oli, että Rukia, jota Byakuya oli aluksi sielu kauhua täynnä epäillyt, ei voinut olla tartunnan lähde. Tyttö nimittäin oli lähtenyt elävien maailmaan silloin, kun kuuri oli ollut vielä kesken.

_Rukia on hieno tyttö_, Byakuya ajatteli, _mutta ne hänen ystävänsä..._ _Kaikenlaisia katurakkeja! Se Ichigokin, ties millä kujilla luuhaa ja kerää loisia itseensä!_

Kulkukoirista puheen ollen, samaan aikaan toimiston fyysisessä todellisuudessa Renji pinosi paperityönsä, joita oli vaaleanpunainen kielenpää koomisesti näkyvillä pakertanut pitkin viikkoa. Hän näytti tekevän lähtöä... Mikä kumman laiskamato häneen nyt oli mennyt, kun virka-aikaa oli jäljellä vielä oli puolet!

_Ei! Ei enää mitään matoja!_

"Luutnantti Abarai! Mihin ihmeeseen te mahdatte olla menossa? Keskellä kiireisintä virastoaikaa?"

Renji näytti hämmästyneeltä esimiehensä äkeänsarkastisen kohteliaisuuden edessä. Kapteeni ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin unohtanut alaiselleen määrättyjä tehtäviä. "Kuchiki-taicho, olen menossa Akatemiaan. Kido-onnettomuus, josta minua jostakin aivan käsittämättömästä syystä syytetään, sai Muragama-sensein vuoteenomaksi. Syyllinen kunnes toisin todistetaan ja sitä rataa, joten minun täytyi vastaanottaa sijaisuus."

Sanat iskivät Byakuyan tajuntaan kuin vasara päähän, ja niiden vaikutuskin oli jokseenkin samanlainen. Ainoastaan tämä pelasti Renjin kokemasta Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshia, sillä kun kapteeni toipui järkytyksestään siinä määrin, että alkoi tapailla miekkansa kahvaa, toimiston ovi oli jo ennättänyt mennä kiinni.

_Totta kai se on hän! _Byakuya ajatteli lähes raivoisana. _Minun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää! Kuinka saatoin olla näin sokea! Abarai saattaa olla kammattu ja kylvetetty, mutta hän on silti sama katukoira kuin tänne tullessaankin... Ja katukoirien tavoin hänellä on matoja._

_Syöpäläisia! Sisäloisia! Minun luutnantissani! Kuulen tästä häpeästä vielä kuolinvuoteellanikin!_

_Ellei sitten..._

Byakuya lähetti havaintonsa Unohanalle hornanperhosen mukana ja toivoi parasta.

* * *

Asia oli selvä. Pihvi. Kulhollinen jääkylmää, limaiseksi hyytynyttä ramenia. Häpeä ei ollut vältettävissä.

Epidemian taltuttamiseksi Unohanan oli julkaistava tiedote, jossa käskettiin kaikkien Abarain kanssa tekemisissä olleiden saapua terveystarkastukseen. Todellista syytä ei kerrottu, tietenkään, mutta tunnetusti armeijat olivat pahimpia juorupesiä heti pyykkitupien jälkeen, joten tieto levisi. Alle kahdessa tunnissa koko juttu oli kaikkien tiedossa.

"Miten sinä saatoit?" Byakuya pauhasi alaiselleen sävyyn, jota oli säästänyt aivan erityisen munauksen varalle. "Kolmannes akatemian oppilaista ja lisäksesi viisi luutnanttia on matokuurilla, kiitos sinun. Onko sinulla päässä vikaa?"

"No en minä voinut tietää", Renji puolusteli vaisusti. "Tarkoitan, että kyllähän ihmisiä kutittaa joskus... kaikkialta."

"Sinä... sinä..." kapteeni höyrysi, mutta jopa aatelisen monipuolinen sanavarasto petti.

Edes Kuchikien vaativaan koulutukseen kuulunut aihekohtaista sanastoa, joka olisi kattanut tämän nimenomaiseen tilanteen.

"Tämä juttu ei ole loppuunkäsitelty!" Byakuya tokaisi keräten kokoon arvokkuutensa rippeet. Hän sipaisi harottavan tukkansa sen normaaliin huoliteltuun asuun ja poistui paikalta.

* * *

Epidemia saatiin hallintaan ja elämä alkoi palata vanhoihin uomiinsa. Ne harvat, jotka olivat riittävän laholatvaisia härnätäkseen Renjiä tapahtuneesta, muistivat nopeasti paikkansa hänen shikainsa edessä, kaikki paitsi erittäin huvittuneet Ichigo ja Rukia.

Byakuya taas ei viitannut sanallakaan tapahtuneeseen kokonaiseen kahdeksaan päivään. Juuri kun Renji alkoi uskoa kenties pääsevänsä kuin koira veräjästä, koitti hänen kannaltaan äärimmäisen synkeä keskiviikko.

"Abarai", Byakuya määräsi jäisellä äänellä heti Renjin saapuessa töihin. "Tänne." **  
**  
Renji totteli, tietenkin. Vaikka hän ei pitänyt siitä, kuinka kapteeni piilotteli jotain selkänsä takana, hän astui suoraan surman suuhun, pää painuksissa ja katse maahan luotuna. Kun hän tunsi jonkin koskettavan kaulaansa, hän lausui mielessään viimeistä rukoustaan, sillä uskoi vahvasti kyseessä olevan ensimmäiset Senbonzakuran tappavista terälehdistä.

Kipua ei kuitenkaan tullut, vaan hän tunsi jonkin kietoutuvan kaulansa ympärille. Varmastikaan Byakuya ei vielä ollut vajonnut niin alas, että kuristaisi alaisensa paljain käsin!

Eihän?

"Se on Kurotsuchin uusin luomus", Byakuya selitti kylmästi. "Sinun on käytettävä sitä joka päivä. Minun toiveestani Kurotsuchi lisäsi siihen lukon, jottet itse kykene riisumaan sitä."

_Kaulapanta_, Renji tajusi nostaessaan kätensä kaulalleen syvää häpeää tuntien.

Ja toden totta; kun Renji myöhemmin pääsi katsomaan itseään peilistä, hänen kuvajaisellaan oli tyylikäs tummanbeige kirppupanta, varustettuna metallisella tunnistuslaatalla, johon oli kaiverrettu Byakuyan koukeroisella käsialalla teksti _Abarai Renji._

_Mutta sehän sopii sinulle,_ Zabimaru kuiskasi huvittuneena. Toteamus loi pohjan aivan toisenlaiselle keskustelulle, joka käytiin hieman myöhemmin samana iltana, heti sen jälkeen, kun Renji ei enää yrittänyt saada pantaa pois kaulastaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Epilogi"**

"Luuletko tosiaan, että ihan itse keksit verrata itseäsi kulkukoiraan?" Zabimaru kysyi epäuskoisena pienen inttämisen jälkeen. "Me molemmat tiedämme, ettei sinussa ole sellaista runollisuutta."

"Jaa miksei muka voisi olla? Minähän sen sanoin!"

"Sanoit, mutta minä keksin sen ensin! Olet varmasti vain poiminut sen meiltä."

Myrkkypisarat kimmelsivät käärmeen hampaissa ja paviaani kiirehti lisäämään: "Tai jos halutaan tarkkoja olla, niin käärme keksi sen ensin."

"Lätillisen verran tuoreuttaan höyryävää sianpaskaa, Zabs! Et voi ottaa kunniaa jostain, mitä et ole koskaan sanonut kenellekään ääneen!"

Käärmeenpää sihahti huvittuneena ja puuttui keskusteluun: "Haluatko, että todistamme sen sinulle? Haluatko tosiaan?"

Renjin yllätykseksi paviaanipuoli puuttui puheeseen: "Ei, anna olla. Ei palata siihen enää. Se on mennyttä. Mehän sovimme. Pitäköön koira kunnian sanoistamme."

Kiivaan sananvaihdon jälkeen paviaani antoi vastentahtoisesti periksi. "Muista, että se mitä näet ja kuulet, on vuosikymmeniä vanhaa historiaa, pelkkä muisto. Yksi niistä kerroista, joina olen ollut väärässä."

* * *

Zabimaru näytti nuoremmalta. Vähemmän lihaksikkaammalta, vähemmän... Zabimarulta. Käärme sihahteli vihaisena ja paviaani yksinkertaisesti istui murjottamassa.

"Miksi juuri hän on meidän shinigamimme?" paviaani nurkui. "Tyhmä kuin kivi."

"Hei!" Renji huusi, mutta koska kysymyksessä oli vain muisto, mitään ei tietenkään tapahtunut.

"Olet oikeassa", käärme komppasi. "Tyhmä kuin aivan tavallinen kivi, ja yhtä ketterä. Muttei läheskään yhtä vahva tai kestävä. Ei potentiaalia. Ei ollenkaan."

"Takkuinenkin se on", paviaani jatkoi armottomasti. "Kuin... kuin..."

"Kapinen katukoira?" käärme ehdotti, ja paviaani tyytyi vertaukseen. Sen jälkeen molemmat vajosivat murjottavaan hiljaisuuteen.

"Kuulehan, minulla on ajatus", toimettomuuteen kyllästynyt käärme sanoi hunajaisen viettelevästi. "Jos se on katukoira, kohdellaan sitä kuin katukoiraa. Annetaan se pois!"

Käärmeen suunnitelma oli yksinkertaisuudessaan petollisen nerokas: Zabimaru kirjoittaisi zanpakutojen lehden suhdepalstalle ilmoituksen.

Kun luomisprosessin tulos tyydytti sekä paviaania että käärmettä, lehden postilaatikkoon putosi jotain ennennäkemätöntä:

_Annetaan: Shinigami_

_Pitovaikeuksien vuoksi. Upean punaturkkinen Abarai R. on kokenut elämässä paljon vastoinkäymisiä ja hänen peruskoulutuksessaan on huomattavia puutteita, joista pitovaikeutemme juontavat juurensa. Olemme kuitenkin varmat, että oikeissa käsissä hänestä voi kehkeytyä hyväkäytöksinen, zanpakutonsa huomioon ottava yksilö._

_Abarai tuhoaa(!) ja sotkee paljon. Hän tarvitsee paljon ruokaa, eikä epäröi napata vartioimattomiksi jääneitä annoksia. Liikunnantarve vaikuttaa suurelta, ja käyttämättä jäänyt energia johtaa välittömästi riehumiseen ja ylimääräisiin tuhoihin. Lapsiystävällisyydestä ei ole takeita, mutta muuten sosiaalinen, varjopuolena mahdollinen eroahdistus, joka kuitenkin on vielä kokematta. Perusluonne on kiltti mutta riehakas, toisaalta usein esiintyy tarpeetontakin aggressiota, mikäli kokee olonsa tai asemansa uhatuksi._

_Koulutettavana jääräpäinen ja hidas, mutta vastaa erittäin hyvin herkkupaloilla (taiyaki, sake) motivointiin. Myös korkea kilpailuvietti auttanee asiaa. Sydän tällä on puhdasta kultaa!_

_Kiinnostuneet ottakaa yhteyttä: _

_- Zabimaru -_

* * *

"Zabimaru, miten sinä saatoit?" oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka Renji sanoi poistuttuaan muistosta. "Minä luulin, että meidän kahden... tai kolmen, miten sen nyt ottaa, oli tarkoitus vetää aina yhtä köyttä, olla aina tukena toisillemme."

"Niin no, kuten sanoin, tuo muisto on vuosikymmeniä vanha ja olimme perustavanlaatuisesti väärässä", paviaani sanoi syyllisenä, eikä Renji voinut olla antamatta sille välittömästi anteeksi. "Sitä paitsi saimme jo rangaistuksemme. Kuulemme siitä edelleen: _Hei, Zabumaru, kuulin että rakkisi pääsi luutnantiksi, paljonko herkkupaloja se vaati? j_a _Onko ollut eroahdistusta?_ ja _Miten on, onko lapsiystävällisyys jo tullut selville?_ ja -"

"Mutta, Renji, tiedätkö mikä oli paras osuus?" kantajansa leppymisen huomannut käärme ei voinut olla sekoittamatta soppaan omaa myrkkyään. "Arvaa, kuinka monta kirjettä me saimme? Tai älä – emme koskaan saaneet tietää tarkkaa lukua, koska ne kaikki eivät mahtuneet postilaatikkoomme kerralla ja sekosimme laskuissa. Ne kaikki säälittelivät meitä kovasti, mutta kukaan ei halunnut ottaa kaltaistasi katurakkia riesoikseen!"

"Ja se oli onneksi meille kaikille", paviaani paikkasi nopeasti.

Sekä sen että käärmeen onni oli, ettei Renji voinut kuristaa molempia saman aikaan, joten seuraavan painiottelun tuhot jäivät materiaalisiksi.

* * *

**A/N2: **Tein jonkun verran taustatyötä tämän kappaleen eteen, koska en ole niin kovin tietoinen siitä, mitä koirat nyt yleensäkin duunaavat. En minä niitä inhoa tai mitään, en vain puhu koiraa ollenkaan, ja se tuttavallisuus ja kaikki, joten koen vuorovaikutuksen helpoimmaksi, kun meillä on välissämme tukeva verkkoaita, jonka läpi voin vilkuilla haukkuja epäluuloisesti kulmien alta ja -

Asiaan!

Luin taustatyönä muutaman koirailmoituksen ja hämmästyin siitä, miten surkeita ilmoituksia ihmiset lemmikeistään jättävät :( Minä panostan enemmän, kun annan pois vanhaa rikkinäistä kännykkää! Tuli oikein paha mieli kuin niitä luki, ja meinasin ihan sillä jo jättää koko chapterin laittamatta, kosta tuossa kontekstissa tämä yksinkertaisesti lakkasi olemasta hauska. Tuo kokemus vaikutti myös teksiin, ja siitä tuli aiottua raskaampaa. Senkin puolesta epäilen, ettei tämä oikein istu (no pun intented) aikaisempaan. Päätin kuitenkin, että antaa mennä - tässä on sentään onnellinen loppu :)


End file.
